


Key

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day writing, Comfort, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 11: Hurt/ComfortAfter a rough battle leaves Adora badly injured, Glimmer makes it her goal to make her feel like more than a failure.





	Key

Adora was facing her enemy yet again. She stood across from the cat-like girl, ready to slash her with the sword of protection. She didn't like hurting anyone, especially not her ex-best friend, but she had let it go. She had realized that Catra wasn't her friend anymore. She had realized that Catra had changed.

Adora had changed as well, and that she could admit. She changed for the better, shifting from a Horde leader to a Rebellion fighter. She changed from plain old Adora into She-Ra, Princess of Power and Savior of Etheria. And right now, She-Ra had to act.

With a quick chant, Adora transformed herself, becoming stronger, faster. But she wasn't fast enough. 

Catra took her chance to jump on the newly transformed She-Ra, her claws outstretched. Adora swung at her, a sharp pain sprouting from her shoulder. Adora swung again, missing the Horde Commander.

With a flash, Catra disappeared. Adora looked around, searching for her, sensing that the woman would jump out at her, claws outstretched and ready to defeat Adora. To protect herself, she changed her sword into a shield, ready to fight.

But she wasn't fast enough. Before anything could happen, her vision faded, pain stinging into her sides and up her left leg.

~~~

"Adora?" Glimmer gently shook the other princess, hoping that she would soon wake up.

Luckily, she did, the other's good eye opening, seeing that the other was bruised.

Glimmer smiled, placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"How do you feel?"

Adora groaned, pain shooting up her leg. "I feel like shit." The former Horde soldier sighed. "I feel like she's teasing me. Like she's just playing with me. I feel like she's a cat and I'm a mouse, completely helpless and lost." She cast her gaze downwards, looking at all of her bandages and her cast up leg. 

"Adora, while you were battling her, we won back the village! We won this battle! You should be happy!" Glimmer tried to cheer her up, but, much to her dismay, it didn't work.

"And now your hero is sitting in the infirmary, unable to do anything to help the people for at least a week." Glimmer could tell that she felt defeated, that she felt heartbroken. She could tell that her girlfriend felt like a complete failure to everybody in Etheria.

"You're right about one thing, Adora." The Princess of Power looked up into Glimmer's eyes. The queen could see the sadness that they held, and she became determined to rid them of it. "You are my hero. And it doesn't matter if no one else feels like you're a hero, because I believe in you."

Glimmer could see the princess's lips slight curl. She could tell that praising her girlfriend eas definitely helping her case.

"And do you know what heroes get?"

Adora shook her head.

"Well, in a lot of old stories, they would get a 'key' to the city, or some sort of gift."

Adora nodded slightly, urging the other to continue.

"So, it would only be fitting to give my hero a gift as well."

Adora raised her eyebrow in question, wondering what Glimmer could be talking about.

"Now, I don't have a key for Bright Moon or anything, since it's a free city. So, I can't give you that..." Glimmer trailed off, putting her head in her hand and acting as if she were deep in thought.

The queen could tell that her little charade was working, as the older girl sat, her eyes focused on Glimmer and no longer filled with grief. So, the queen decided to continue.

She leaned in, her face close to Adora's, the latter's breath catching in her throat, before Glimmer's mouth met hers, provoking a deep kiss. They stayed like that for a little while, before Glimmer pulled away.

"How about I give you the key to my heart?" 

Adora's face turned red, a deep heat rushing upward in a blush she knew Glimmer could easily see.

"I guess that'll have to do," she whispered to the queen, her bandaged arms wrapping around her. She pulled her into another deep kiss, trying to put as much of her gratitude as she could into it. 

As they pulled away, she looked back into Glimmer's eyes.

"But, a key to Bright Moon would've been pretty cool, too."

This made Glimmer laugh, and the queen knew that her efforts to comfort the girl were a success.


End file.
